Poco creíble
by Fran Led
Summary: Eco, el chico proveniente de Pueblo Primavera, se encuentra con el deber de proteger ciudad trigal del Equipo Rocket, en medio de su travesía por la región de Jhoto recolectando las medallas de gimnasio. Quedando atado a una peculiar chica, que además de ser presuntamente una delincuente, tendrá que recuperar su memoria y arreglar asuntos del pasado...
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer fic después de mucho tiempo y quería comenzar desde cero, así que estaré aquí de ahora en adelante. Pocos me habrán conocido con el nombre de Sigfrid Rob y para la mayoría alguien nuevo aquí en Fanfiction. Espero y les guste.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y sus personajes no son míos, son de sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

Estaban parados, sin más que hacer. Cansados por la caminata, cayeron al césped cerca de un árbol, brindándoles una sombra muy refrescante.

Eco, sacaba de su pokeball a Feraligtr y le ordenó que usara 'chorro de agua' sobre él.

Carol, sin dejar pasar la situación, exclamó con un tono autoritario.

— ¿Qué diablos te pasa? Dile a tu fantoche amigo que me regale un poco de su agua.

Se forcejeaba de las esposas. Eco igual jaló de ellas y contestó.

—Espera, en un momento. No te desesperes ¿Sí? —. Dijo tranquilo. Le ordenó lo mismo a Feraligtr, con la diferencia de que fuera dirigido al rostro de Carol.

Y más rápido que nada, una estremecedora sensación de frescor sentía Carol. Se limitaba a relajarse, no le importaba sí se mojaba su uniforme del equipo Rocket o su cabello. En verdad estaban cansados. ¿Cómo es que llegaron hasta ahí?

El sol estaba completamente oculto entre las nubes negruzcas, amenazantes con llover, un desagradable olor a humo rondaba por las calles, hecha por la quema de oficinas, departamentos o edificios, la ciudad Trigal con mitad de la población, encerrados en sus hogares por el terror del equipo Rocket, mientras que unos pocos tenían el valor suficiente para enfrentarlos. Por desgracia, caían uno por uno ante tal muralla, hecha por puros reclutas atacando a cualquiera que se le apareciera en frente.

Una llamada por parte del profesor Elm, había alertado a Eco sobre los estragos que estaban causando en dicha ciudad, y fue inmediatamente con ayuda de su Togetic. Al cursar los cielos, la gran nube de humo se hacía más evidente. Sabía bien a donde dirigirse. Llego con una rapidez que era poco común, bajo inmediatamente de Togetic y llamó a Feraligtr, Eco le ordenó que usara 'Rayo hielo' sobre la barrera de personas del equipo Rocket, ya que impedían el paso a la ciudad.

Entrenadores heridos, al igual que sus Pokémon al lado de ellos, rastros de ataques hechos anteriormente, un lamentable olor fresco a sangre, una incertidumbre se sentía en el ambiente y eso lo sabía Eco.

Una especie de barrera invisible había regresado el ataque, ambos lo habían esquivado de milagro antes de que chocara en un árbol. Eco tragó saliva y sudaba frió. Era 'Manto espejo', pensó el entrenador de gorra hacía atrás, qué un pokémon solo podía hacer ese ataque. Wobbuffet. No era de sorprenderse que tuvieran en su poder cualquier tipo de Pokémon así de fuerte.

La autoridad aún no había llegado, a pesar de los destrozos y la líder de gimnasio, fue derrotada por su principal líder de los Rocket. No era alternativa quedarse a esperar a que cumplieran con su objetivo y esperar la ayuda. Él sería la justicia por un momento, se dijo en sus adentros. Ordenó a Togetic que volará y atacase desde ahí con 'Pájaro osado'. Obedeció y así lo hiso, mientras que Eco ayudaba a algunos entrenadores a levantarse y Feraligatr hacía todo lo posible para entrar, atacando con 'Surf'. Togetic aterrizo y arremetía contra los reclutas.

Ambos ataques combinados fueron lo suficientemente fuertes, arrasando esa barrera casi impenetrable. Eco sacó todo su equipo, Magmar, Nidoking, Espeon, Onix y reuniéndose Feraligtr y Togetic. Eco solo ordenó una cosa. "¡Ataquen a quienes los ataquen!" Ese había sido su grito de guerra, todo su equipo se defendía de los Rocket ganando terreno y experiencia. Eco, comenzó a ayudar a los abatidos y llevarlos al centro Pokémon. Para su des fortuna, estaban trabadas sus puertas por dentro. Entonces decidió ir por los demás y dejarlos cerca de ahí. Esquivaba con destreza aquellos ataques lanzados, tanto por Pokémon aliado y enemigo. Mientras que iba y venía, una chica con el uniforme del equipo Rocket estaba inconsciente, con rastros de golpes en su rostro. «Lo más seguro es que hayan sido por sus compañeros» se decía Eco.

Por más que ella estuviera en el bando equivocado, no la dejaría morir, no se lo merecía nadie. Así que con ambos brazos la recogió y la llevó hasta el mismo lugar donde estaba dejando a los demás. Ya ahí, con la chica en brazos, golpeteó la puerta con su pie.

— ¡Abrán, hay heridos aquí! ¡No somos enemigos!

Unos ruidos comenzaron a escucharse desde adentro, por fin, una enfermera los recibió. Los observó y vio a los entrenadores con sus Pokémon arrinconados en un casa, y observó a Eco, su mirada reflejaba desesperación y angustia. Y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzaron a resguardarlos, ordenando a las Chansey a recogerlos para meterlos y finalmente atender sus heridas. Una camilla le fue ofrecida para la chica de pelo rosado. Al recostarla no se había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que era. Sus heridas no opacaban su fino rostro, la observó por unos momentos hasta que un estruendo lo interrumpió, un ataque había impactado en el centro.

No era momento de perder el tiempo, y se dirigió afuera. Al salir, observo su panorama. Como el comienzo, solo que con el equipo Rocket. No tenía manera de mirarlos, se dirigió al centro de nuevo con la enfermera Joy.

—Enfermera Joy —recorrió todo el centro hasta llegar al mostrador—. ¿Podría hacerse cargo del equipo Rocket y sus pokémon?

Ella se encontraba como siempre, en su mismo lugar de siempre; Limpiando las heridas de un entrenador. Enseguida alzo su mirada, analizó lo que había dicho. Mostró una mirada indecisa. Tal vez eran malas personas, pero era su deber y no se encogería de hombros sin hacer nada mientras ellos sufrían. Al final afirmó con su cabeza. Eco sonrió.

Volvió a la salida y todo su equipo se encontraba ahí, agotados, lastimados, con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro. Sin embargo se les apagaría al mostrarle a Espeon derrotado por las batallas, en brazos de Feraligtr. Se acercó a él, comenzó a quejarse con cada paso que daba. «Esta envenenado» pensó Eco. Sin necesidad de revisar su Pokédex sabía lo estados en que se encontraban. Tomó a Espeon de los brazos del Pokémon de agua, acarició la espalda de Feraligtr y le dio una sonrisa. Le decía "Todo estará bien" sin necesidad de decírselo. Al observar de nuevo su espalda, tenía clavado una espina de color purpura, se la intentó retirar, Feraligtr gruñó del dolor y Eco retrocedió unos pasos. Mejor sería tratarlo antes de la batalla con el líder del nuevo equipo Rocket.

Se dirigieron al centro Pokémon y con ayuda de la enfermera Joy curó a todo su equipo, Eco veía todo el lugar aún apurado por la cantidad de personas y Pokémon, quiso preguntar por la chica qué recogió, se encontraba dudoso pues a duras penas la volvería ver después de las fechorías que habra hecho con los Rocket. No le encontró sentido a eso.

—Ella está bien. No tiene alguna herida importante, solo un golpe en su cabeza puede que haya sido el responsable de su estado inconsciente —dijo al ver la mirada de preocupación de Eco. Puede que haya curado a sus Pokémon pero su ansiedad no se iba—. No te preocupes.

Le regaló un sonrisa de complicidad y él se la devolvió, asintió y agarró sus Pokéball de la charola, corrió todo el pasillo hasta la puerta para dirigirse a la raíz del problema. La torre de radio. No había rastros de la autoridad, ni el campeón de la región, ni de la elite 4, tendría que arreglárselas solo. De pronto las Chansey del centro Pokémon, acompañadas de la enfermera Joy, comenzaron a recoger a los heridos por la batalla. Llegaría por enfrente de la Torre radio. Sin antes ver a Blanca. Se dirigió al gimnasio, ya no había ningún guardia, y entró. El gimnasio estaba completamente destrozado, sus estatuas, su laberinto, la iluminación parpadeaba, gajos del laberinto destruido por cualquier lado, las bellas entrenadoras caídas por la batalla junto con sus compañeros. Era una pesadilla para Eco, era increíble que todo eso lo hayan hecho. Era imperdonable aquel acto tan cobarde, Eco apretó sus puños y dio un grito al aire. Se sentía impotente al no haber podido evitar esa destrucción, tan evitable. Recorrió todo el gimnasio en busca de Blanca, la encontró en suelo de espaldas, podían observarse leves rasguños en piernas y brazos, enseguida Eco corrió hasta ella, la volteó, la levantó con un brazo y la sacudió para que pudiera estar consiente. Comenzó a abrir sus ojos y abrió su boca levemente.

— ¿Quién es? Ah, eres tú. Llegaste un poco tarde, he —tosía por alguna razón—. Tú puedes detenerlos antes de que llamen a ese tal tipo. Si pudiste derrotarme, para ti esto, será pan comido.

Y volvió a cerrar sus ojos por el cansancio. Una pokeball estaba a lado de ella, la sostuvo y un metro más adelante estaba Milktank derrotada con varios notables golpes en su cuerpo, y la devolvió. Hizo más pequeña la pokeball y la guardo en su bolsillo. Recogió a Blanca, de nuevo se dirigió al centro Pokémon, para dejarla que le tratasen sus heridas. Volvía a dar órdenes para rescatar a los heridos del gimnasio. Dejó la Pokeball de Milktank con Blanca, que estaba en una camilla cerca de la entrada del centro Pokémon, y se retiró hacía la torre. Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, todo se limpiaba, solo faltaba una cuenta pendiente. Eco, la joven promesa, se plantaba en frente de la Torre Radio, una mirada seria se asomaba en su rostro. Pagarían por lo hecho a esta ciudad, a lo entrenadores y a los Pokémon.

A lo lejos se observaba una persona en las sombras, apoyándose en las paredes del casino de la ciudad, caminando lentamente, teniendo una figura femenina, con pokeball en mano.

Continuará...


	2. Un encuentro poco esperado

Por cuestiones personales me retrasé con el capítulo, pero ya está aquí. Comenten que les gusto y que no, !hasta la próxima¡

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y sus personajes no son míos, son de su respectivos dueños.

* * *

Eco sacó a Feraligtr, le ordenó usar 'Surf'. El lagarto invocó una gran ola, de tal fuerza y magnitud que destruyó las puertas del edificio. Eco se había subido a la espalda del Pokémon y entraron, los guardias junto con sus Pokémon estaban tirados en el suelo, sobre las escaleras y sobre los escritorios de recepción. No se detuvo a verlos y continuó.

Bajó de la espalda de Feraligtr, lo guardó antes de lo demás Rocket bajaran. Con gran agilidad sacaba a Espeon, le ordenaba usar 'Psíquico', los guardias bajaron y fueron expulsados de donde llegaron, Espeon y Eco subieron, algunas personas estaban amarradas en la cabina de radio.

Antes de entrar, fueron interceptados por los guardias, estos atacaron cuerpo a cuerpo contra Eco. Él intento esquivarlo pero había sido demasiado tarde, un puño golpeó su rostro y las chicas que estaban amarradas en la cabina, chillaron. Ese golpe lo había aturdido, tiempo suficiente que aprovechó uno de los guardias para sostenerlo por la espalda. Varios golpes comenzaron a caer en el estómago del entrenador propinados por el otro Rocket.

Espeon no podía soportar ese escena, él no hubiera querido ver para huir después, esto sería lo contrario. Sin pensarlo mucho, usó 'Psíquico' y los arrojo al otro lado del cuarto, cayendo al suelo Eco. Espeon se acercó preocupado y comenzó a restregarse contra el brazo del chico diciendo su nombre característico. Eco colocó una mano sobre la cabeza del Pokémon.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien, Espeon — Le daba un sonrisa ladina, cuyas orillas de sus labios resbalaba una gota de sangre. Comenzó retorcerse en el suelo del dolor—. Ayuda a los que están amarrados... rápido.

Espeon obedeció y acudió a los gritos de las personas amarradas, usaba sus poderes psíquicos para des amarrarlos. El grupo de personas fueron hasta él en el pasillo e intentaron levantarlo.

— ¿Puedes continuar? —Pregunto un hombre de gafas y camisa verde—.

— ¡Yo me haré cargo de él! Todos ustedes bajen. —grito la chica peli rosada al comienzo del pasillo.

Eco intentó darse la vuelta para verla, sin embargo no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo. El grupo hizo caso pues tenía el uniforme del equipo Rocket, habían pensado lo peor; bajaron presurosos sin decir nada. Sería el fin del héroe de ciudad Trigal. De nuevo intento levantarse, era inútil el esfuerzo. La chica lo agarro de sus brazos y lo volteó para hacerle una pregunta.

— ¿Tú eres Eco?

Eco asintió.

— No sé qué hice para que me salvaras, pero gracias. Fue sorprendente lo que hiciste con ellos allá afuera —se arrodilló, y con un pañuelo limpiaba su sangre de la boca—. Lo único que quiero ahora es venganza por haberme humillado y ser golpeada hasta estar inconsciente. Esos malditos no tienen vergüenza de nada, es por eso que te vine ayudar. No te creas especial, mocoso.

Eco volvió a intentar levantarse mientras la chica se separaba de él.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? —pregunto extrañado. Su rostro se veía muy joven como para ser una adulta.

— ¡¿Eso qué te interesa?! —vociferó colorada.

—Bueno, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Se quejaba un poco por el dolor Eco. Carol se sentía obligada, pero tarde o temprano lo diría. Aunque era lo único de ella misma que se sabía.

— Carol. Y no preguntes más. Vamos.

Carol puso de pie a Eco, él se recargó en la pared y vio continuar a Carol. Ella se dio media vuelta para verla algo irritada.

— ¿Ahora qué sucede? —pregunto con hastío.

— Deja tomar un respiro.

—Que sea rápido.

Espeon se acercó a él, Eco puso una mano sobre su cabeza y luego un aura comenzó a emerger de Espeon para después traspasársela a Eco. Estaba utilizando 'Recuperación'. Él se lo agradeció y lo guardo en su pokéball. Alzó su mirada para encontrarse a una Carol extrañada.

— ¿Se puede hacer eso? —Lo señalaba con un dedo—.

— Claro, hay que continuar. Vamos

Continuaron por las escaleras hasta subir al cuarto piso. No había nadie ahí, por alguna razón. Eco comenzó a sospechar y buscó alguna señal de ellos. Ninguna trampa, emboscada o Pokémon que quisiera detenerlos. Carol por su parte, mientras miraba a Eco, un recuerdo vago venía a ella, como si se tratase de un sueño. Veía una entrada secreta con botón secreto en el cuarto. Gritó.

— ¡Busca un botón en las paredes!

— No creo que se encuentre un botón escondido en la pa... — Era interrumpido por la peli rosada.

— ¡Tú solo hazlo!

Eco cerró sus ojos por el tono de voz de Carol, encontrándose con un expresión de súplica. Continuó con su búsqueda. No encontró nada por su parte. Palpó todos lo que veía plano y nada, o esa era su forma de buscar; Apresurada y sin importancia. Carol vio lo inútil que fue encomendarle esa tarea y caminó hasta él, lo agarró del hombro, para después apartarlo.

— ¡Yo lo haré! — Dijo y buscaba dicho botón con desesperación—. Mientras tanto tú, ve allá arriba y ve que puedes encontrar.

Eco hizo caso y subió, dejando sola a Carol. Intentaría no preocuparse por ella. Mientras él buscaría alguna pista u objeto que pudiera ser de ayuda, no vio nada útil y se retiró al siguiente piso.

Al llegar un tipo con gabardina, camisa blanca y sombrero se dio media vuelta de la silla en donde estaba recostado; Se observaba con cabello y bigote canoso. Se puso de pie.

— Eco, Eco, tal vez lo que te diga puede ser cliché, pero eres más molesto que un piedrita en el zapato. Derrumbaste los planes en pueblo Azalea, interrumpiste nuestros negocios en pueblo Caoba y ahuyentaste ese recluta de ciudad Iris. ¿No te cansas de ser entrometido? solo tienes 15 años. Has algo de provecho, como unirte al Team Rocket, llegarías muy lejos. Estarían protegidos tus seres queridos y tendrías mucho dinero ¿Qué dices?

—Quiero ser campeón, pero ustedes no me lo permiten. Así que tendré que apartarlos de este mal camino.

—Me conmueves chiquillo. Puede que sea anciano pero tengo experiencia en batallas. No dejaré que interfieras más.

El hombre lanzó a Koffing y ordenó utilizar 'Ácido' sobre Eco. Él por su parte sacó a Onix a batalla y contraatacó con 'Lanza rocas'. Al aparecer las rocas enfrente de él al contacto con la sustancia, comenzaron a desmoronarse. Dicho hombre al ver su fallido ataque se desesperó y envió a 2 Koffing y un Weezing.

—Me harté niño. Sabes algo, yo no soy el verdadero dueño de la Torre radio —se quitaba todas la prendas que ocultaba su uniforme y delgado cuerpo—. ¡Sino Petrel! Él está en el almacén resguardado por nuestros guardias.

Eco había quedado anonadado ante la actuación de Petrel. Había caído en ese truco que era viejo. No podría creerse lo que observaba.

El chico dejó de pensar en ello y envió un ataque contra los Koffing y Weezing. Esta vez utilizó 'Fuerza'. Onix o como él le gustaba decir "Temblores", se hinchaba para después lanzar una embestida con una gran fuerza desmedida y poco procurada contra los Pokémon rival, lanzándolos contra las paredes de la oficina ocasionando un gran estruendo en el edificio.

—Me sorprendes mocoso, pero terminaré esto de una vez por todas— Lanzó una risa maquiavélica en todo el cuarto y una mirada perturbada hacia el vació como si una voz le ordenara que hacer dentro de su cabeza— ¡Usen Explosión!

Los Pokémon hicieron caso a las órdenes de Petrel. Un brillo emanaba de los Koffing y Weezing inmolándose en una conjunción de explosiones continuas. Eco contaba con muy tiempo para resguardarse, tiempo en que Onix aprovecho para protegerlo, enroscándolo con todo su cuerpo.

Una densa cortina de humo se difuminaba al contacto del viento, mitad de la oficina había desaparecido al instante junto con Petrel. En el suelo, se encontraban aquellos pobres Pokémon derrotados por aquel movimiento casi suicida y Onix también había caído a la magnitud de la explosión, quedando protegiendo a Eco, que comenzaba a salir de los escombros que cayeron del techo, quitaba lo que estorbaba y salía del cuerpo de "Temblores"para luego observar aquel horrido panorama. Tosía por el humo, miró a Onix con lamentación y lo guardo, «Perdóname» se decía en sus adentros. No podía hacer nada para revitalizarlo por el momento. Siguió indagando en el lugar, encontró a los causantes de aquella explosión y los amontonó en un rincón, así descansarían un poco mejor.

Los rayos del astro rey se filtraban de las nubes negras, dando un brillo en el rostro de Eco que reflejaba a un objeto pequeño. Se acercó más hasta llegar a tal objeto. Era una llave con un colgante y este a su vez decía "Almacén".

— ¡¿Qué demonios sucedió aquí?! —Llegó gritando Carol.

—Hubo una explosión —Recogía la llave con enorme tranquilidad.

—Eso ya lo sé. Lo que pregunto es ¿Por qué pasó?

—El ejecutivo se volvió loco y decidió explotar el lugar para detenernos. Tenemos que continuar ¿Encontraste alguna pista?

Salieron del lugar. Algunos rasguños habían en su chaqueta y rostro, eso lo notó Carol, sin embargo no dijo nada. Quería limpiar sus heridas, no lo dejarían continuar. Pero su estoicismo era más grande como para dejarse caer.

— Sí, pero necesitamos una tarjeta especial y no sé dónde buscar. ¿Qué harás con esa llave?

—Vamos a dirigirnos al Almacén —Dirigía su mirada hacía bajo. La altura de Carol provocaba eso, por pocos centímetros.

— ¿Para qué? —decía contundente con brazos cruzados.

—Ahí se encuentra el dueño de la Torre radio.

— ¿Para qué salvar a un viejo? no nos ayudará en nada —vociferó Carol.

Eco le dio una mirada seria, se volvió hacía las escaleras y Carol la siguió.

Bajaron hasta el tercer piso donde se encontraba dicha compuerta. Una pared se había movido y dejó observar una puerta de metal y a lado una ranura para una tarjeta. Eco se acercó hasta ahí y comenzaba a observarla.

—Dime, ¿De qué nos ayudaría?

—Él se sabe todos los pasillos y cuartos y de la Torre, incluso secretos —dejó de observar y dirigió su mirada a Carol—. Creo que sería de más ayuda. Además, todos tenemos derecho a ser libres, a una segunda oportunidad. Deberías ser un poco más considerada.

— ¡Tú qué sabes de mí! Será mejor que te calles.

—No, si eres tan madura ¿Por qué no actúas como tal?—Ponía su dedo índice en su frente.

—Eres... ¡Eres un idiota!

Alejó su dedo de un manotazo, se cruzó de brazos y se volteó. Eco se apartó del lugar para luego bajar al otro piso, Carol lo vio con el rabillo del ojo después, bajó. Lo buscó y apenas estaba saliendo del edificio.

— ¡Hey! ¡Te olvidas de algo!

—Pokéball, gorra, mochila, dinero, credencial, hmm... no, nada se me olvida. Ah sí, curar mi equipo. Nos vemos.

—Ah mí, pedazo de… ven aquí.

Lo persiguió hasta él, cerca de llegar al casino. Y era así como todavía no se acostumbraban el uno al otro, pero era solo el comienzo, aunque largo el camino. Aún falta por descubrir que pasará hasta llegar en donde estaban.

—Eco, por fin sé dónde estás. Mi equipo es imparable. No importa lo que diga ese tipo de capa doma dragones iré por ti.

Continuará...


End file.
